Law of Love
by theodore19
Summary: GraceAbbene's Law of Love shows Hermione Granger as Hermione Montresor, the long lost heiress to a Pureblood line. To make things more complicated, the Ministry pairs her with Draco Malfoy to marry and procreate with. Plot belongs to GraceAbbene.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction, although I have read many! Please read and review. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and the plot belongs to GraceAbbene, who was kind enough to let me finish her story! Thanks so much. **

**~Law of Love~**

A tall, blonde man walked through the hallways of the Ministry in what could be considered either the late hours of night, or the very early hours of the morning. He pushed aside the large oak doors to the Library, not minding the loud noise. There wasn't any way he could get caught for anything now anyway. He never got caught. Ever. It was in his blood. He could control the Minister in front of a crowd of people and not be suspected of anything. Which was, in fact, what he had been doing for years.

It pays to be the man behind the man. He made all the decisions as the Minister's 'Advisor', and was ignored completely by bad press like Rita Skeeter. Although he could control her as well, if he so wished.

He walked to a podium that held a large directory and cast a quiet _'__Lumos__'_ before looking through the pages. He waved his wand over the parchment, and it immediately led him to the most prestigious Pureblood family in the world. Under normal conditions, he would have been outraged at what he saw. But these weren't normal conditions. No. Not at all.

_Montresor?_ It wasn't possible. That bloodline had died out years ago. How could there be a child that he didn't know about? The last Montresor he knew to be alive had died twenty years ago. It didn't make sense.

He walked to another book, a record of all the Hogwarts students... ever. He turned to the year 1998:

**Hermione Jean Montresor**

**Born: September 19, 1980**

**Father: Stephen Montresor**

**Mother: Chryeis Montresor**

**Schooling: Hogwarts class of 1998**

The man searched the book frantically for another girl in that year with the same given name, and was unsuccessful. He sat down and tried to control the vast amount of thoughts going through his head. The Mudblood of the Golden Trio wasn't a Mudblood at all. In fact, she was one of the purest in the world. With one of the biggest fortunes.

He stood up abruptly and went home, only to Floo the famous Rita Skeeter.

Hermione Granger was walking so quickly through the corridors of St. Mungo's with her clipboard of patients that she didn't even realize when she walked into a young, raven haired man and knocked both of their things into the air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said worriedly, and bent down to pick up her things.

"Hermione," the man said and touched her arm. She looked up.

"Harry!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting for lunch tomorrow." He looked at her, confused. "Haven't you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Harry hesitated.

"Maybe you should come to Grimmauld Place for lunch today," he suggested. Confused, Hermione nodded after a moment.

"Of course, I'll be right there. Just let me get to this one last patient and-"

"'Mione," he interrupted. "I think it's best you come now." She flushed a bright pink,

worried.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Be at Grimmauld Place in five minutes," he told her. "Don't be late."

Like Hermione Granger needed a lesson on being on time. Only three minutes later, she had Flooed into the old Black family residence and walked into the kitchen, freezing as she saw all the Weasleys there along with Harry.

"What's going on?"

"'Mione, haven't you read the Daily Prophet?" Ron asked incredulously.

"_No_, Ron, I haven't," the brunette said, exasperated. "As much as I would love to, I don't always have time for that sort of thing anymore."

The crowd of friends looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment, before Harry slid a copy of the paper across the table.

"I think you need to see this," he said quietly.

She picked up the paper, looking at a large picture of her on the front page, with an article written by Rita Skeeter.

"Oh no," she whimpered before looking up at them. "What on earth could she be writing about me?"

"Just read it, Hermione," Ron answered. She threw him an exasperated look and took a deep breath to compose herself, before turning back to the article. It read:

**Long Lost Heiress Scandal?**

**While recently researching family history in the Ministry, some workers came across a very interesting find in the age-old Book of Pure. Many adult wizards today may be aware of the ancient families of Montresor and Luchesi, and how both Pureblood families have nearly become extinct in the past 20 years. However, it turns out that there just might be a single heir to both of these family fortunes, and she is currently hiding in the most unexpected place. **

**Now, upon reading this, one might ask, "But how could someone be the heir to both family fortunes? It's common knowledge that the Luchesis and Montresors despised each other with a passion so gut wrenching it bordered on murderous. However, is it possible that the youngest of both families, who happened to be in the same year at Hogwarts, had a romance much like Romeo and Juliet? Could it be that they eloped and had a child? Or maybe, the child was illegitimate? Or it was a child born from rape? **

**Whatever the cause of this child, it is in fact known that both Stephen and Chryeis Montresor both mysteriously disappeared during the first war against You-Know-Who for several months, and later were both killed, leaving the rest of the wizarding world under the impression that both families were doomed, and would die out. However, according to the Book of Pure, which Ministry officials claim to never be wrong, there is in fact an heir, and she's been living her whole life under the name of Hermione Granger, the famous witch of the 'Golden Trio.' **

**Miss Montresor is well established as the brightest witch of her age, and fought valiantly side-by-side with Harry Potter in the second war against You-Know-Who. She was previously known to be a Muggle-born witch, and very proud of her heritage. What might she think now, to know she has no Muggle blood at all? Unless, of course, she was aware of it this whole time. How else could she know so much more about magic than her peers at Hogwarts? **

**Hermione Montresor can now be found working as a Healer in St. Mungo's, and is said to be one of the top workers there, next to witches and wizards with more than 30 years of experience. Was she born illegitimately? Was she an accident? Did her parents abandon her? Or is there a chance that the Montresors have been hiding for as long as everyone thought them to be dead? If so, now that the war is over, why haven't they come out? Whatever the background between the Montresors and Luchesis, Hermione Montresor (Granger) will be reporting to the Ministry within the next few days in order to prove whether she is, in fact, Pureblood, or whether this is all a scam. Until then, I suppose we'll all have to wait in suspense! **

Hermione looked up, her face flushed.

"This can't be true. Harry, you work there. Don't you know any details? Is this real?" she asked, already firing millions of questions.

"I don't know for sure Hermione, but the evidence supporting it all looks very convincing. I can look into it more if..."

But he never finished his sentence. Hermione Granger had collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers so far! I know it's a hassle, but if you could please review, I would deeply appreciate it. Just to reiterate, I do not own any of the characters or settings in this fiction, and the plot is borrowed from GraceAbbene's "Law of Love." Enjoy! **

**~Law of Love~**

Hermione Granger had fainted. This definitely came as a shock to everyone in the room, and while everyone hurriedly crowded around her to look down, Molly Weasley was the first to actually do something about it.

"Out of my way! Move!" she said, ushering her way over and making room for herself to squat down. She felt for a pulse, hovered her wand over the young woman's body to reveal any signs of damage, and found nothing. "She's fine," she reassured the crowd standing over her. "She just got a little over excited."

And with that, she awakened Hermione with a simple _"__Ennervate.__" _The brunette slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times, before trying to sit up. Before she could even prop herself on her elbows, however, her crowd of friends were yelling at her to lay back down. Ron knelt beside her and put a pillow underneath her head, for which she gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"I'll make you something to eat, dearie," Mrs. Weasley said, already standing up at the prospect of cooking. "And the rest of you! Shoo! Give her some oxygen, or she'll faint all over again!"

The crowd of gingers and the raven haired man quickly dissipated, except for Ron, who levitated her to a couch, resting her there and aligning more pillows under her in a fussy manner.

"I'm _fine,_Ronald, honestly," Hermione insisted. "There's no need for all this nonsense."

"Hush, you," Mrs. Weasley answered for her. "You just fainted. There certainly is a need for fussing."

She sighed weakly, knowing there was no fighting any of the witnesses in that house. In a few short minutes, Mrs. Weasley was walking over with a hot bowl of soup, homemade and smelling wonderful.

"You really should take better care of yourself, dear," she insisted. "You work much too hard. You always have. You really need to relax. Take some time off. Which means, you won't be going back to work today."

Before Hermione could protest, the kindly old woman was already refuting it. "Nonsense, dear, you're in no condition to be healing anyone. You should be being healed, not wasting your energy on patients."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're not the only Healer in St. Mungo's, dear. They can take care of your patients for a bit. Your hours are way too long anyway. You need to be spending more time with family."

She blushed at this. Family. She already considered Hermione part of the family, even though her and Ron had only been together for a few short months. And their relationship wasn't really any different than it had been the years before they started dating. They both knew their feelings for each other, and Ron idolized her now, but nothing ever went anywhere. He was too awkward to talk about _anything,_and all he ever did was follow her around like a hopeless puppy dog... part of the reason she kept insisting they _shouldn__'__t_ live together, despite his constant proposals to.

"Now, drink your soup, dear, and I'll put on a pot of tea," Mrs. Weasley said, oblivious to the new color in her cheeks. "It'll do you good." And with that, she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Later in the day, when Hermione had become utterly bored from the lack of books in Grimmauld Place, and hadn't been allowed to leave the couch for hours, she finally decided to sneak away when no one was around. Many of them had gone back to work, and a few were still wandering around or doing chores to keep the place tidy. She stood up as quietly as possible, made her way over to the fireplace, thinking Floo would be quieter, and disappeared in a green flame, only to arrive in her flat.

Just as she was about to settle down with a quiet book, Harry Apparated into her flat.

"Oh. Sorry, Hermione. I went back to Grimmauld Place to talk to you and you weren't there, and everyone was suddenly up in arms. I was worried, so I Apparated straight here to see if you had stolen away."

"It's fine, it's fine," she waved her hand. "Why did you want to talk to me? Did you find anything out?"

"Well, the Aurors weren't given much to work with," he started. "All we can tell is that the Book of Pure hasn't been meddled with. It's just strange that this is only being discovered now... You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" he asked hesitantly.

"No!" she snapped. "What is that what everyone's thinking now? Oh, Rita Skeeter said it, so it must be true? Of course I don't know anything about it, Harry! I've never even heard of the Montresors!"

"Alright, alright," he said with his hands up in defense. "I was just asking out of curiosity. It might have helped us."

She sighed.

"Sorry, I just... I don't know how to handle any of this at the moment."

He nodded.

"I understand."

They were silent for a while as a mutual sympathy flowed between them.

"There is one more thing I need to talk to you about," Harry said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Well... it's about Ron," Harry hesitated.

"What about him? Is he angry with me for snapping at him before? Honestly, he needs to stop taking everything so personally, I feel like all I do is apologize to him anymore! When did he become so sensitive?" she rambled.

"No, it's not about that," Harry cut in anxiously.

"Then what is it?"

"It turns out... If you actually are a Montresor... You and the Weasleys are... distantly or maybe not so distantly related."

"...What?"

He sighed.

"You're their second cousin, twice removed."

"I... I... You're joking."

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Hermione, this must be really awkward. And a lot to go through... Although, if it still means anything, I know a lot of aristocratic Purebloods marry each other even though they're related to keep up their bloodline. The Malfoys and the Blacks did. But then again... The Malfoys were always strange. Anyway, I'll leave you. You probably need to think about this on your own."

She nodded numbly, and he Disapparated with a loud crack. So _that__'__s_what Mrs. Weasley had been talking about. They were cousins. She was dating her cousin. Twice removed, but still... Was that something she really wanted to keep on with?

**P. S. I'm also really interested in finding a Beta who will help me with keeping my characters on track. If you're interested, or you know someone who would be, please contact me! **


End file.
